


Mother of Jewels

by CurufinweAtarinke



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Fluff, Gen, Miriel lives AU, cos y’know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurufinweAtarinke/pseuds/CurufinweAtarinke
Summary: Míriel and what might have been.





	Mother of Jewels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uumuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/gifts).



> Done for a tumblr prompt - au Míriel and her grandsons

Míriel loves all her grandchildren. She and Finwë unfortunately decided that after the scare that was her post-partum issues after Fëanáro’s birth that they would have no more children, so Fëanáro’s wealth of sons give them both great joy.

Maitimo is everything she could want in a first grandchild. As a baby he was perfect, and she went mad stitching so many little outfits for him to wear. Even now, he wears her creations along with his father’s, looking like living art. Míriel loves to stitch him dramatic designs that complement his beautiful features and accentuate his lovely hair.

Macalaurë shares her wicked sense of humour. He will visit to tell her of gossip, and play his newest pieces for her. His voice is something new for her, while her son and husband sing well enough, they do not match his beautiful voice. She wonders if it is from his mother’s side of the family, or if it is a new talent all his own. Whatever it is, she is front row at his every recital, and will always be available for Macalaurë.

Tyelkormo is her favourite grandson, though she tries not to let it show too much. She taught him how to tie snares and make traps, how to catch fish with his bare hands, and how to wait patiently and silently in the dark of the forest. In return, he will tell her of what he hears from the creatures he talks to, and bring her back meat and furs from the animals he hunts. Once, he even came to her with the valuable purple dye he took from the prized mollusks kept in Alqualondë, with a laughing request for her not to tell King Olwë. She loves to spend time with him, swapping stories and speaking of the hunt.

Carnistir has the temperament of his father and his mother’s complexion, and Míriel loves him for it. He came to her when just entering adulthood to nervously show her the designs he had been working on, both knitting and stitching, and she was ecstatic. Carnistir often is rather shy even now about his craftwork, but is eager to learn everything he can from her. She must admit that he has already surpassed her in knitting and crochet, but he has a great deal to learn from her in embroidery. He keeps wonderfully soft rabbits that he breeds for their beautiful wool, and he will often share the bounty with her. One of her beloved possessions is a soft, warm scarf that he knitted for her from fuzzy rabbit fur, and she is glad for it when visiting parts of Valinor far from the Trees.

Curufinwë is the spitting image of his father, writ slightly smaller and more delicate in features. He delights, as his father does, in gifting her with beautiful things he has created. However, unlike Fëanáro, his gifts tend towards the more practical than creative and fanciful. He is always bringing her beautiful new needles or scissors, the needles plated with gold for a smoother slide through fabric. He seems to have a sixth sense as to when she has lost or broken several, and usually turns up with some to replace them.

Ambarussa are something entirely their own. Míriel taught them too what she taught Tyelkormo when they asked her, and they delighted in the parts of the hunt she herself loved. However, they have separate interests too that are individual.

Pityo enjoys gardening, and he is always bringing her new crossbreeds to see, and her and Finwë’s personal apartments have accumulated a lovely collection of small cacti and succulents that Pityo has lovingly potted in little pots his mother has made for the purpose.

Telvo likes to cook, often making things using whatever Tyelkormo has caught, and what Pityo has grown. Often he will visit Míriel with a box full of tasty goodies for her and Finwë to try. She jokes with him that they should take him on as their personal chef.

Míriel of course loves her son too. She loves him more than anything save maybe Finwë. They share a connection that no one else can understand. His life force glows with her own fëa. She is so happy to see him into adulthood, to witness the peerless works of his hand. He makes both her and Finwë so much jewellery, often matching. She embroiders so many beautiful outfits for him, and scolds him when he rushes off to the forge in them. He is always quickly forgiven, though, because his happiness and excitement at the thought of creating will always be more important to her than him dirtying her creations.

Míriel loves her son, and grandsons, and more than anything is happy to see them grow into their fullest potential, and to be part of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, I’m still taking prompts at curufins-smile.tumblr.com


End file.
